The Invisibility Cap
by Lilypad18
Summary: Chase manages to find Annabeth's cap.


"Chase!" Annabeth called out for her son as she scurried around the home. It was late in the afternoon and time for her daughter and son's nap. Sophia had obliged in settling down for her nap as usual, but Chase had always put up a fight. But hiding? Annabeth questioned. That was a new low.

Her living room had looked like a tornado after she was done: pillows dotted the carpet and the couch was left lying on its back. She had even looked in the small cabinets that were carved underneath the table that held the TV on top. This was Chase's number one spot for hiding, but not today, unfortunately.

Annabeth sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her curls as she stood in the kitchen. By this time, she had looked in every room, corner, and cabinet in the house. And instead of Sophia sleeping, Annabeth had even gotten her help. She thought Sophia could help because she knew her brother a bit better, especially when it came to hide and seek. That was their number one game at the time and Sophia usually ended up finding Chase pretty easily.

Annabeth's eyes picked up a figure coming towards her. She loosened up a bit as she saw it was her young daughter approaching. Sophia was still in her clothes: gray overalls with a white shirt underneath. And to Annabeth's surprise, she looked just as dumbfounded as her mother.

"Mommy, I can't find him! He must've chosen a good spot this time." She crossed her tiny arms over her chest. "It's not fair." Annabeth couldn't help but smile as she bent down to her daughter.

"I know, I know. Maybe we should get your father to help us?" Her smile grew larger. "You know, two SeaweedBrains think alike." Sophia smiled, even though she really didn't get her mother's joke.

"I don't know, Mommy. He looked kind of busy." Annabeth rolled her eyes and took her daughter's hand before leading her into her and Percy's room. She raised an eyebrow once she saw her husband asleep on the bed. Although not fully guilty of falling asleep on the job, a couple of papers were spread out around his head. The one closest to his mouth was ruined now, because he was drooling. Through her sudden wave of anger, Annabeth smiled. She dropped Sophia's hand and walked over to Percy. She put her lips a couple of inches from his ear.

"You drool when you sleep," She whispered. It took Percy a couple of seconds until he groggily smiled.

"Five more minutes, WiseGirl," He quietly begged before rolling onto his other side. Annabeth thought she caught him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. This was a typical Saturday afternoon in the Jackson home.

"I wish I could give you five more minutes, but your son is not in the house." With that announcement, Percy's eyes flew open and he sat up, looking at his wife.

"What do you mean he's not in the house? Is he outside?" Sophia's head barely popped over the edge of their big bed.

"No, Daddy, I checked out there too." Percy nodded and ran a hand through his hair before climbing off of the bed and standing up. He crossed over to his wife.

"Where did you last see him?"

"I saw him last when I was getting Sophia ready for her nap. When I turned back around, he was gone, as if he simply vanished into thin air." Percy nodded again as he took her information into consideration. He walked out of the bedroom and into the middle of the kitchen. Right now, he was more worried than when he learned that Kronos was going to invade New York.

"Chase? Chase! Come out now: this isn't funny anymore!" He quickly scanned the kitchen before he went into the living room, going over his wife's footsteps to no avail. He sighed as he tossed the pillows even more. For some reason, Percy found himself looking under Annabeth's blueprints that rested on the living room table. Nope, Chase was _definitely_ not under there.

"Percy," Annabeth called over to him. "I already checked there." Percy looked at her from over his shoulder and smiled in amusement.

"I can see that." He met Annabeth in the kitchen again, his hands in his pockets. His fingertips idly brushed the cap of Riptide. In most cases when a person he knew suddenly vanished, he would need this weapon. But now, he didn't know what magical tool to use.

Percy stiffened once he felt someone tug his shirt; he looked around but saw nothing. Just then, he knew exactly where Chase was hiding. Annabeth gave him a questioning glance as Percy felt around in midair. His hand came to a stop once he finally felt something.

"Ow!" A tiny, male voice suddenly cried. Percy smiled before he yanked the invisibility cap from his son's head. Chase then appeared in front of his parents. He gave them a sheepish smile.

"Congratulations, you found me!" Sophia then came tumbling over to Percy and Annabeth. Her eyes widened once she saw her brother.

"Chase! Where'd you go?" She tugged at his shirt this time before whispering, "You need to show me all of your good hiding spots." Chased smiled knowingly.

"I wasn't hiding, Soph. I was here, but invisible with Mommy's cap." His finger pointed to the Yankees cap that was now tight in Annabeth's hands. Sophia's eyes widened once she saw the hat.

"That's so cool!" She reached her hands eagerly to the hat. "Mommy, I wanna see it!" Annabeth shook her head and bent down to her.

"Maybe when you're older, Soph," She said and placed an apologetic kiss on her head. "Last time I checked, it was time for some naps." Sophia and Chase both let out groans before marching off to their rooms. Once they were gone, Annabeth turned to Percy as she tucked the Yankees cap in her back pocket.

"I need to find a way for this cap to disappear," She commented. Percy smiled and shrugged.

"I think we need to find a better hiding spot for it. Chase is obviously smarter than he looks." Annabeth laughed and nodded.

"Yes. He's even outsmarting _me._" Percy began to walk back to their room.

"I know. Maybe we should try your shirt drawer?" He paused and looked at Annabeth from over his shoulder as he collected the papers from the bed. "We don't need Chase finding the cap. _Again_."


End file.
